


They’ll die on with me...

by Trinity03



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: M/M, feedback much appreciated, much fluff, pls cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity03/pseuds/Trinity03
Summary: The Spine and Hatchworth finally admit they like each other... What could go wrong?





	They’ll die on with me...

Steam Powered Giraffe oneshots

SPG belongs to teh bennets

“I want all today... Don’t want to hear you say... I love you... I love you I love love love love you...”Hatchworth choked on the last words in the refrain. He looked at the still metal frame on the work bench. It had been mere weeks since The Spine had been shut down for the final time, his Blue Matter core simply too dim to carry on powering such a complex machine. Walter Manor has never been the same since.

** a few months earlier **

“I want all today... Don’t want to hear you say... I love you... I love you I love love love love you...” Hatchworth stole a glance at The Spine, his 7-foot tall silver chassis glinting spectacularly in the bright spotlight, and released a stream of steam from his facial vents. And just like that, the show was over.

The Spine knocked lightly on the door to Hatchworth’s dressing room, answered by the clutter of what sounded like a stack of oil cans being knocked over. The bronze robot eventually managed to reach his door in one piece, and stuck his head out.  
“Hello, The Spine” he said.  
“Hatchy... May I come in?”  
The bronze robot looked blank for a second, like his processors had stopped ticking, then he released a plume of excess steam and stepped back to admit The Spine.  
“So I uhh, saw you starin’ at me during brass goggles, the refrain part, was there any particular reason for that?”  
If robots could blush, Hatchworth’s face would be the picture of pink. He simply looked down at the ground, trying to make himself as small as possible  
“Hatchy?”  
Sinking into a chair and pulling his knees up by his face, he mumbled.  
“ihopedyouwouldntseeididnthaveanyideaofhowtotellyouandwearen’tevensupposedtohavefeelingsidontunderstandit”  
“I’m gonna have to ask you to stop hiding under your hat there, pal. Can’t hear a danged word you’re sayin’”  
“I-... I like you, The Spine. I didn’t know how, how to tell you. We’re not even supposed to have feelings, it’s scary.”  
This time it was the tall silver man that froze for a minute. Then, slowly, his face broke into a massive grin.  
He slowly moved Hatchworth’s hands away from his face.  
“Hatchworth... buddy...” he laughed. “This is... Brilliant!” He pulled Hatchy into a tight hug.  
Hatchworth slowly began to process what had happened.  
“Wait, The Spine... You’re not mad at me?”  
“Hatchy, of course I’m not mad at you! I’ve felt the same way for ages.”  
“Umm, so, would it be okay... if I, uhh, kissed you?”  
The Spine didn’t even answer. He simply pressed his black lips against Hatchy’s metal ones.  
“I love you, Hatchworth”  
“I suppose I love you too.”

**  
A few months later, The Spine had started malfunctioning and breaking down increasingly often, and there was nearly nothing else Peter Walter VI could do to repair him.  
“Is he going to be okay?” Hatchworth ventured, his voice growing quieter by the day.  
“I dunno Hatchy, there’s not that much more I can do for him, his Blue matter core is weakening, it might not be good news.”  
The well of oil behind Hatchworth’s photoreceptors began to leak.  
“I’d... I’d like to be left alone please...”  
As Peter Walter exited the lab, Hatchworth began to croak one last song, even though he knew The Spine could neither hear or join in.  
“All the rest they could... never compare, your smile showed me that you cared and it felt so wonderful...  
and I am all alone now... with... these... pho~to gra~phic memories... and they’ll die on with me...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback it is much appreciated!


End file.
